Diana Cavendish
Diana Cavendish is a major character from Little Witch Academia. She made her debut in Prisoners of Hogwarts ''under the Illusion persona of '''Juno Post'. Canon Diana is a major character within the Little Witch Academia franchise, appearing prominently in the short films and the subsequent television series. The current heiress of a thousand year old family of witches and wizards, Diana is a prodigy in the field of witchcraft and is ranked as possibly the most talented student at Luna Nova Academy, where she attends to learn. She often butted heads with protagonist Atsuko Kagari (called "Akko" for short), a hot-headed new student who lacked any general affinity with magic, but later grew to befriend her over the course of the series. Pre-Convergence A short amount of time after the events of the television series, as seen through Diana's monologues reflecting her character development, she and Akko were transported from their home world into Hogwarts and had their identities erased as Juno Post and Adele Dumont respectively. Plot Involvement Prisoners of Hogwarts Diana was an involved individual within the Hogwarts Incident. Under the illusion persona of Juno Post, she was sorted as a sixth year student under the house of Ravenclaw due to her intelligence and talent. She also acted as a Prefect, and as such, took it upon herself to investigate the strange happenings around Hogwarts, most often alongside the Myre siblings Rio and Kit, between the strange monster that attacked on Halloween night and the preceding investigation at Hagrid's Hut. Similar to her original interactions with Akko, Diana (as "Juno") butted heads with Rio occasionally, before growing to respect him over time. In the climax, as the illusion personas are discarded with the revelation behind its secrets (including a time loop that gradually sucked away at their life energy), Diana and the other participants of the event banded together to defeat Dolores Umbridge, as well as the true mastermind of the Illusion Game, the Dweller in Darkness. Epilogue(s) Prisoners of Hogwarts With the Dweller in Darkness defeated and the Illusion Game put to an end, Diana bids farewell to her allies, before returning to her home world along with Akko. Character Relationships * Atsuko Kagari - The protagonist of Little Witch Academia who also debuted in Prisoners of Hogwarts ''under the Illusion persona of '''Adele Dumont'. Their relationship was initially a rocky one, with Diana looking down upon Akko at Luna Nova Academy due to her ineptitude at magic and hot-headed attitude, just as Akko believed Diana to be pompous and arrogant, though over time, they became friends. During the Illusion Game, though they did not interact often, Diana (as Juno) noted Akko (as Adele) to be something of a delinquent. * Remy - A character from Street Fighter who also appeared in Prisoners of Hogwarts under the Illusion persona of Rio Myre. Similar to her relationship with Akko, during the Illusion Game, Diana initially found Remy to be overzealous while Remy found her to be stuck-up, but over time, as the two of them investigated the strange happenings around Hogwarts, they grew to respect each other, and by the end of the event, parted as friends. Trivia * For the Illusion persona, the name "Juno" was chosen because, like "Diana," its origins were based in Roman etymology. "Post" takes after the surname of Diana's English voice actor, Laura Post. * Diana's Japanese voice actor is Yoko Hikasa, who has also voiced other characters featured in the Convergence Series, such as Kyoko Kirigiri and Weiss Schnee. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Prisoners of Hogwarts